Cowardly Lion (Oz)
The Cowardly Lion is the tetartagonist of The Wizard of Oz. He is the third (and final) ally Dorothy meets. Even though he is a lion, he is not so brave and joins Dorothy to get courage from the Wizard. He is portrayed by Bert Lahr. Lahr also played Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farmworker, Zeke. As Dorothy, Scarecrow and the Tin Man are travelling through the dark forest following the yellow brick road on the way to the Emerald City the Cowardly Lion ambushes Dorothy and her friends and trys to take a bite out of Toto. Dorothy slaps him for trying to attack Toto and discovers that the Lion is a coward and he admits that he is not brave or king of the forest but a cowardly lion Dorothy feels sorry for the lion and tells him a bout the Wizard in the Emerald City and maybe he could give the lion some courage Despite admitting that he is a coward he has done great feats of bravery including leaping chasms along the yellow brick road with a companion on his back each time and when travelling through the Dark Forest he held off two Kalidahs (a fictitious species of animal in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. With the head of a tiger and a body of a bear) by him self. Similar Heroes *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tantor (Disney's Tarzan) *Mr. Jelly (Mr. Men and Little Miss series) *Louis the Alligator (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Timon and Pumbaa (Disney's The Lion King) *Orion (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Baloo (Disney's The Jungle Book) Gallery Lion.JPG|Cowardly Lion in Wicked Flying Monkeys Cowardly_Lion.jpg|The Cowardly Lion in Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 6.55.21 PM.png|The Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz animated series Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.00.02 PM.png|Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz 1982 anime char_55050.jpg|Cowardly Lion in Journey back to Oz Wiz - lion.jpg|The Cowardly Lion in The Wiz char_110553_thumb.jpg|The Cowardly Lion in The Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg nup_171101_1291.jpg|The Cowardly Lion in The Wiz (2015) T&J Back to Oz 01.jpeg FozzieOz.jpg|Fozzie Bear as the Cowardly Lion in the Muppets version. Donald_lion.jpg|Donald Duck as the Cowardly Lion in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse version. Category:Sidekick Category:Singing Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Brutes Category:Monarchs Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Parents Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Damsels Category:Conquerors Category:False Antagonist Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Stock Characters Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:From Zero to Hero